Timeline of Events in 07-Ghost
This page shows all of the events that have happened in the manga/anime series 07-Ghost so far, and when they happened. Approximately 1000 years before the present *The Chief of Heaven creates Verloren and takes pride in his creation, but Verloren is deemed to have a 'defect' or 'dark part', and is thus sentenced to isolation. *Eve, the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, meets Verloren, and Verloren falls in love with her. *Eve is murdered, and Verloren is accused by the Chief of Heaven of murdering her. *Verloren goes to the human world to find Eve's reincarnation/soul. *Verloren kills many humans while trying to find Eve's reincarnation/soul. *The Chief of Heaven creates the Seven Ghosts, fragments of Verloren, and they executed Verloren on the Chief of Heaven's orders. *Presumably around this time, the spirits of Archangels Mikhail and Raphael descended to the human world in the Eye of Mikhail and Eye of Raphael respectively. Verloren's true body, Pandora's Box, is sealed by the Eye of Mikhail, and Verloren's memories are sealed by the Eye of Raphael. *The Seven Ghosts married humans, had human children and died as humans, thus spawning many more generations of Seven Ghosts to come. The following 990 years *Verloren continues to be completely sealed. *The Eyes of Mikhail and Raphael, and the Seven Ghosts, continue to be reincarnated many times. Approximately 10 years before the present *Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg falls in love with Millea, but she does not return his feelings and becomes Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's concubine instead. *Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg is possessed by the Shadow Man. *The Eye of Raphael malfunctions, causing Ayanami to awaken as Verloren. *The Shadow Man possesses the Pope, causing the Pope to attempt to revive Verloren by moving Pandora's Box into Teito's body. *Pandora's Box is successfully moved into Teito's body. *The Pope's crime is discovered by Fea Kreuz/Vertrag. *Weldeschtein Krom Raggs gives the Eye of Mikhail to Teito, in order to prevent Verloren devouring Teito's soul. *The Raggs War breaks out, and Fea Kruez and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs are both killed by Ayanami. Fea Kreuz/Vertrag is devoured by Ayanami/Verloren. *Landkarte and Ea infiltrate the military. *Landkarte kills the Raggs War Relikt, Profe and Fest. *Teito becomes Miroku Barsburg's combat slave, *The original Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg dies at the age of 3, and is replaced by her 7th clone, otherwise known as OR-0007. *Unbeknownst to anyone else at that time, Karu/Ea moves the original Ouka's soul into the clone. *Frau, Castor, Labrador and Lance die physical deaths as humans, and are reincarnated as the Ghosts Zehel, Fest, Profe and Relikt respectively. The present *Teito and Mikage take the Cadet Begleiter Exam, and both pass. *Teito overhears a conversation about the Eye of Mikhail, which triggers a memory of Ayanami killing Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. Teito then attacks Ayanami. *Ayanami defeats Teito and Teito is imprisoned. *Teito manages to fight his way out of prison and Mikage helps him escape the military. *Teito crashes into Frau some time later, after falling from the Hawkzile he used to escape. *Teito is taken into the Church. *Mikage comes to the Church and reunites with Teito. *Mikage turns out to be being possessed by Ayanami, and against his (Mikage's) own will, injures Teito and tries to capture him and bring him back to the military. *The Eye of Mikhail awakens to defend and protect Teito, but Frau/Zehel soon arrives and the Eye of Mikhail becomes dormant again. *Mikage dies. In the manga, he kills himself, in the anime, Frau/Zehel kills him. *Shortly after, Mikage is reincarnated as a young Fyulong dragon. *Hakuren comes to the Church, where he meets Teito. *Some criminals who sought sanctuary in the Church are found murdered, and after some investigation, Teito and Hakuren find out that Bastien, the Assistant Archbishop, is the murderer. *Bastien, who has been working as a spy for the Barsburg empire, tries to capture Teito and bring him back to the military. The Eye of Mikhail awakens to protect and defend Teito. *Frau/Zehel arrives and kills Bastien, saving Teito and Hakuren. *The military makes another attempt to capture Teito. The Eye of Mikhail activates and blows up several military machines. Eventually, Teito is safely brought back to the Church. *Teito and Hakuren both take the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. *The military invades the Church halfway through the exam, and Teito battles Ayanami. *Teito warps everyone into Pandora's Box by the power of the Eye of Mikhail. Ayanami and the Black Hawks retreat. *Teito leaves with Frau to go on a journey to the 7 Districts to get the Cursed Tickets of the 7 God Houses, in order to reach the Land of Seele, Verloren's elimination grounds. *Teito goes to the Hausen House, Castor's home when he was human, and collects the cursed ticket of Fest. *Teito meets Ouka. *Teito and Ouka end up going to the Krat House, Labrador's home when he was human, and Teito receives the cursed ticket of Profe. *Teito and Frau enter the Hawzile race, but are ambushed by Ayanami and the Black Hawks before they can complete the race. Ayanami takes Teito back to the military. Teito's memories are wiped and the Eye of Mikhail brainwashed. *Lance briefly infiltrates the military to find out what had happened to Teito and report back to the other Ghosts. He then tries to contact Teito at the Oak House when Teito goes there to attend Wakaba Oak's funeral, but is caught and devoured by Ayanami/Verloren. *Ouka has a masquerade ball held in her honour, where she has to choose her future husband. Frau, Castor and Labrador use this opportunity to sneak in to Hohburg Fortress while in disguise. *The Shadow Man tries to assassinate Ouka, but does not succeed. *Ayanami fights with Castor and Labrador with Hyuuga. Ayanami tries to devour them but is unable to. Castor and Labrador are then put in a special prison designed specifically for them. Frau ends up in a separate prison, that was made to hold Verloren's Scythe in. *Ouka is sent to the laboratory to undergo more brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael. *Teito manages to rescue her, but then they stumble into a lab with many clones of Ouka. Ouka discovers that she is actually a clone of the original Ouka. The Emperor comes in and orders Ouka to kill Teito. *Ouka attacks Teito, but the light from the Eye of Mikhail brings her to her senses. *Raphael emerges from the brainwashing and kills Nanase. *Ouka frees the other clones from their pain and suffering by destroying them. *Ea appears and reveals that his human form is Karu. He gives Teito the cursed ticket of Ea. *Karu/Ea tells Ouka about how he moved the original Ouka's soul into her by overwriting the Book of Hades. *Karu/Ea then says that he is chasing after 'the black shadow, my compatriot', hinting that Landkarte has betrayed his duties. *It is heavily implied that the current Katsuragi is the Ghost Landkarte. *It is revealed that Landkarte killed the Raggs War Relikt, Fest and Profe ten years ago, and tried to kill Karu/Ea as well, but Karu/Ea switched his soul number with someone else and managed to escape. *It is confirmed in Kapitel 89 that the current Katsuragi is Landkarte, and also that he is the mysterious Shadow Man. *Katsuragi/Landkarte seemingly kills Hyuuga and injures Konatsu before heading to where Teito and Ouka are at. *Teito realises that the Eye of Mikhail is 'broken' or 'unresponsive'. Category:Events Category:World of 07-Ghost